Hotties of the Teen Titans
by Sighs of Emptiness
Summary: Are you Speedy’s sweetheart? Beastboy’s babe? Or Aqualad’s affection? Read on to find out! FanFic Preview at the end.
1. Numbah 6

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

My first fan fiction, it's really just a sort of jump-start for the real fan fic I have planned in my head. This the Teen People article that will be talked about in the real fanfic. I wrote this with a hoping that it'll be funny, I hope it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor the ever-popular Teen People magazine.

--

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans, Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos, and from that information I've created these profile on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 6:**

**Beastboy**

'_**Our Favorite Green Dude'**_

**Age:** Almost 16

**Height:** 5'

**Why You Love Him:** What he lacks in size, he most certainly makes up for in attitude! He stands for all those who _feel_ green when standing in a crowd. His corny jokes and may not be all that funny but his efforts may be enough to make you laugh, plus, that cute little kitten he can turn into might just be enough for you to go steady.

**Why He Loves You:** 'Isn't that obvious?' he asked me. '…Because you all are in love with _me_!' Once a junior member of The Doom Patrol, he now holds a much higher and important role as a Teen Titan. Being a strict vegetarian in the T-Tower is probably hard, especially when you're the only one. But when he's not saving the day, he's playing on his gamestation against Cyborg, and usually losing.

**Perks:** Uh…The kitten, people, the kitten!

**Risks:** Where do I begin…

**Dateability:** 8/10

**Pretty High:** Mostly because after Terra, Beastboy's been pretty vulnerable in that area of his life, the other two points would be his unproved feelings for the team's mystic.

--

**As you can probably tell, Beastboy is number 6. The Numbah 1 titan is the hottest and 6 is the – Sorry, Beastboy – coldest. If you want to find out who's number 5 and ultimately number 1, then a review would be necessary, because I doubt I'll update without at least**_**one **_**review.**


	2. Numbah 5

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

**Alright, this is the second profile of the Teen Titans hotties Teen People magazine. Hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, I really have no idea how old the Teen Titans really are nor am I sure of how tall they are so… please don't get upset if I say that they're younger or older than they really are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor Teen People magazine.**

**--**

**Summary:**

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans - Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos - questions, and from that information I've created these profiles on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 5:**

**Cyborg**

'_**The Robot Next Door'**_

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 6'2"

**Why You Love Him:** Maybe it's the powerful 'BOOYAH!' that he proclaims after a victory… Maybe it's the beautiful self confidence he has in himself and his teammates… Or maybe it's just that ever-bright and compelling sonic cannon that comes out of his arm... Whatever it is, it makes Cyborg the 5th hottest guy in the Teen Titans!

**Why He Loves You:** 'You're cool, sassy, and beautiful.' He told me in a recent interview. '…But mostly your self-confidence shines in everything you do, and you're not afraid of a little failure, 'cause you know what comes next: The Sweet taste of victory!'

Cyborg… that's the alias that his human persona took on after a tragic accident; he now lives in the T-Tower to fight crime, cook the Titans 'non-tofu' meals, and be their shoulder to cry on. Cyborg is the Teen Titans mechanic and 'doctor'; he's one of the most important Titans because he's the balance between fun and seriousness. He can be quite immature and loud, but he's also down-to-earth and caring.

**Perks:** He can cook… he's strong… he's got mettle (or metal, which ever you prefer)… and then there's that electrifying smile of his. What more could you ask for?

**Risks:** Jinx and/or Bumblebee. He did once have a crush on the pink-haired Jinx from the villain gang H.I.V.E. and/or there have been rumors of a Cyborg/Bumblebee relationship.

**Dateability:** 5/10

**Half Way There:** Cyborg is probably open to a relationship, you know because of the Sarasim fling, but there's the cybernetic implants – for all you loose girls that only want to see bed spreads –, then there'sthe unofficial maybe flings with either Jinx of Bumblebee.

**--**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	3. Numbah 4

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness **

**Ok, I have nothing to say…so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: if you're that desperate to read this then go back to the last two profiles.**

**--**

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans, Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos, and from that information I've created these profiles on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 4;**

**Speedy**

'**_The Red Arrow'_ or _'Ace Archer'_**

**Age:** 17 in a month

**Height:** An inch from 6 feet

**Why You Love Him:** This red-hot hot shot is near the top our 'To Stare At List'. His lady's man ways and charms

make him one of the best guys to date if you like to be sweet talked. He's always ready to roll, and once he's started

ain't no one gonna stop him. He's got the face of a babe and skills of a professional. Maybe that's why he's the 4th

hottest guy in the Teen Titans!

**Why He Loves You:** 'What's not to like?' he started his answer with. 'Okay, so some of you have eating

disorders and self-esteem problems, but that's nothing some food and therapy couldn't solve. Plus, when

it all comes down to it, all that doesn't really matter, all that would matter would be if we're in love.'

Robin and Speedy became instant friends, even though they were in a competition together. The Tournament of Heroes

is where they met. Speedy, at that time, seemed to be a Robin clone, but we would later learn the true nature of Speedy's

persona. Speedy is actually quite conceited at times, I could tell by the mirror in his pocket, but he can also really be 'for

others', you just have to meet him at the right time!

**Perks:** There's no doubt in my mind that Speedy'll ever forget about you, he's got the memory of an elephant, and because

of the mirror in _his_ pocket you won't ever have to worry about forgetting yours.

**Risks:** As I mentioned, Speedy is a little conceited, so unless you're sure you can change that there's always the risk that you

won't really matter because he thinks so highly of himself. (Just Thought I Should Mention That)

**Dateability:** 7/10

'**There _is_ a chance':** Speedy is probably one of the most open to a relationship in the Teen Titans, but it's just that he probably

means so much to himself, that he'll probably end up only wanting perfection, and even he isn't perfect so…

**--**

**Alright, this is going smoothly. Hope you liked this one and please review.**


	4. Numbah 3

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

**Disclaimer: Refer to past profiles.**

**--**

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans – Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos – questions, and from that information I've created these profiles on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 3:**

**Robin**

'_**The Boy Wonder'**_

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'8"

**Why You Love Him:** His kick-butt attitude and charismatic ways make him hott (with two 't's) and wanted. Although

you may never have one of those eye-to-eye moments, just staring at his fave would probably do the trick. Being the

person that he is, is basically the reason why he's he 3rd hottest guy in the Teen Titans!

**Why He Loves You:** 'You're down to earth and open about your self.' he told me in a recent interview. '…and you

don't mind if I have to step out to stop Slade from blowing up the Mayor or escort Jonny Rancid to jail.'

Robin, former sidekick of Batman now the 'gung-ho' leader of the ever-popular Teen Titans, has the attention of an

amazing amount of the female population. Just a few weeks back, I conducted a poll asking female readers if they

would rather date Robin of the Teen Titans, or Brad Pitt; the results were in favor of Robin (Although I'm sure that

thing he did to Jennifer Aniston was a contributing factor but that's not the point). Robin is compulsive, infuriating,

stubborn, and predictable, but he's hot anyway.

**Perks:** He's loyal to his friends and he's got one heck of a smile.

**Risks:** There have been rumors of friction between his fellow Teen Titans Starfire and even Raven.

**Dateability:** 3/10

**Pretty Low:** Although he's pretty open to a relationship, getting a hold of him is the key and unless you have

superpowers or something, I see a Robin-less future ahead of you; and then there's always those risks that

I mentioned earlier.

**--**

**We're getting pretty close to numbah one, guys… and though I'm pretty sure that you already know who's it gonna be, I just wanna say that, these certain people are (for the most part) Numbah one because of the way I want to story to start off.**


	5. Numbah 2

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness **

**Alright I'm back and I have to ask something… how do you see Aqualad? Cause for some reason, I see him as an honorably hero who still likes to have fun. I really don't know why… maybe its' because of Wavelength and the Tournament of Heroes. In Wavelength (I think that's what the episode was called) he seen honorable because…hello… he was trying save people and stuff, and in the Tournament of Games, while everyone else was bragging about how their gonna win, I was doing the same, so… that pretty much what I figure about him.**

**Disclaimer: See previous profiles.**

**--**

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans – Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos – questions, and from that information I've created these profiles on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 2:**

**Aqualad**

'_**That Marine Babe'**_

**Age:** Depends…what age do you want: Atlantis or our own?

**Height:** A centimeter from 6 feet

**Why You Love Him:** I really don't have time (or paper space) to list aaaaaallll the ways, so let's skip all that other stuff

and mention the brilliant smile and sizzlin' bod.

**Why He Loves You:** 'It's not really about the long hair, seductive eyes, or sexy body – although they can be factors!

It's more about the feeling I get when I'm around you.' he started during our recent phone conversation. 'You have

this certain glow, a glow that most defiantly doesn't come from the long hair, seductive eyes, or sexy body mentioned

earlier; it comes from within, what under all of that stuff.'

Aqualad first encountered the Teen Titans when they left the tower to look for toxic waste that disappeared while being

transferred by ship. The marine man aided the Titans in their defeat of the person the was responsible, and would later

be made and honorary Teen Titan. After the whole deal with Brother Blood was over, he stayed with Bumblebee, Speedy,

and Mas y Menos as one of the 5 titans East. Not much is know about Aqualad's past but to tell you the truth, I really can't

get passed his face!

**Perks:** No, seriously, guys, do I have to do this?...

**Risks:** The only thing that I could think of is that you might not have that 'glow' that he's looking for.

**Dateability:** 5/10

**Half-way there:** I have to say that there's that so-so thing here. Aqualad himself doesn't answer questions about him

love-life and his teammates have no clue, so it's like a coin toss to see if you own that 'glow' inside you.

**--**

**Alright, I think that one when pretty well, don't you? if there's anything you didn't' like and/or agree with, I'll check it over and see what I can do. Please Review.**


	6. Numbah 1

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

**Hello, readers! Yes, I've read the reviews and most of them make me happy. The others…well, lets just say I could do some clearing up. Each one of these profiles were placed in their place to relate to the beginning of the fanfic that will follow, so that would mean that Beastboy is Numbah 6 because of the fanfic, and that would also mean that Aqualad is Numbah 2 because mostly because of the fanfic. Most of these profiles are where they are because of the fanfic. Just thought I'd say that before peoples keep cursing each other out.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to past profiles.**

**--**

**Who's the hottest male Teen Titan? I, Teen People's only anonymous writer, Sighs of Emptiness, have gone undercover and asked our favorite teen titans – Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beastboy, Speedy and Mas y Menos – questions, and from that information I've created these profiles on each one of our TT hotties.**

**Are you Speedy's sweetheart? Beastboy's babe? Or Aqualad's affection? Read on to find out!**

**--**

**NUMBAH 1:**

**Mas y Menos**

'_**More and Less'**_

**Age:** 12

**Height:** 4'8"

**Why You Love Them:** "They're short, they're cute and they speak Spanish! I say, see you at Sweet

Tomato (its' an all-you-can-eat buffet). They're fun-loving and cute as heck, though they lack the common

sense that Aqualad and Bumblebee have, they have one set minds and are to the task. With out a doubt

I can sit here and say that that's what makes Mas y Menos the hottest guys in the Teen Titans!

**Why They Love You:** 'If you can keep up with us, you must be perfect!' Mas y Menos exclaimed, of

course, they said it in Spanish, but being the Spanish speaking person that I am, I translated it.

Speaking only Spanish does give Mas y Menos have an advantage in the making fun if people area,

but a disadvantage when it comes to communication, but, you know, being the little jokesters they are

they cope. They joined the Titans East when Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Cyborg teamed up

to defeat Brother Blood, an d they've been taunting and teasing the Titans East ever since. Yes, they can

be very immature but that's mostly because of their age, every other Teen Titan is either almost 16 or 17

and then there's Mas y Menos, and they're 12; so really, their pretty mature for being only 12, cause when I

was twelve, the boys in my class only _thought_ they were superheroes.

**Perks:** Well, from what I've gathered, they're always there or a laugh, and also they are so darn cute!

**Risks:** Well, if you don't speak Spanish…

**Dateability:** 6/10

**Not _That_ Much More That Half:** As much as they are cute, they are still pretty young, and may not have reached

'that stage' yet, but only that and the Spanish are the down falls so…go for it!

--

**Alright, that's it for this one. The fanfic should be out in a month or so, I wanna get into the story, to figure out the plot, before I post it. I might post a little preview to wet your taste buds, but that'll be it for a while. Do not loose hope if it doesn't come after a month, it will show up.**


	7. FanFic Preview: Review If You Want More

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

_**This is like a little preview of the fanfic, hope you like it. Whether or not I get reviews for this depends on whether or not I'm gonna finish writing it.**_

--

It was a cold Thursday morning. The sun was just coming up, the dew was just settling into the grass and the waters were calming from last night's storm. The lights of Jump City that were shining brightly only a few hours before were gone, only to return that coming night. The Titans' Tower stood, the sun rising behind it. Water from last night's storm was still dripping down the sides, and the light drizzle that fell from the clouds above wasn't helping to dry the tower at all. Most people in their right minds would still be asleep. But the Titans couldn't sleep. Today was the day their article was coming out; and they were dead anxious. The Titans East had even traveled all the way to the original Titans Tower, so they could view the magazine together. Though some eventually did find sleep, others remained in that eerie place between sleep and the real world.

The females for instance, were sleeping soundly. Bumblebee slept in Terra's old room, Starfire had fallen asleep as soon at her head hit the pillow, and Raven fell asleep and soon as she finished her latest book. The guys, however, were the ones on the edge. Beastboy was up until 3 psyching him self that he was 'so' gonna be numbah one, but by that time he was gone. Cyborg sat up for a while but eventually shut down, the machine in him didn't have to sleep, the human in him wanted to, so that's what he did. Speedy was completely assured that he was numbah one, so he was the first to settle in on the couch. The only reason Mas y Menos were up as long as they were was because there were extra excited, they weren't exactly teens yet but the fact that they were gonna bee in _Teen People_ Magazine was still an exciting thought, sleep eventually took ever them and the drifted to where they were suppose to be hours before. Robin was sorta excited that he was gonna be in _Teen People_, but tried not to work him self up too much. And Aqualad didn't really care much for the article, he was the last to be interviewed and the only reason he did it was because every one already did, the only reason he stayed up for so long was because sleep just wouldn't come.

All the Titans were asleep by the time the sun was half way into the sky, but most of their dreams were of their celebration dinner. Cyborg had purposely written out a menu to watch their faces melt; each of them was getting their favorite foods. Cyborg was planned to chomp down a truck load of the thickest lookin' waffles any waffle-lover had ever seen. Starfire had ordered food from Tamaran that had arrived the day before (They had their own refrigerator). Robin was having…whatever he felt like at the moment, and so was Speedy (but was leaning onto a deep-fried fish sandwich, just to see Aqualad twitch… or maybe the lobster…). Aqualad was gonna order a Sheet pizza, ((in case you don't know, that's the size bigger than Jumbo)) that he planned on finishing all himself. Beastboy had an order of tofu (the Chinese kind (?)) coming in. Raven did care much for the whole thing, but because she was required to go, she said she'd just order her self some Indian food; she got weird looks but then explained that she used to eat it all the time before she became a Titan. And Bumblebee decided to figure out what she wanted when she felt like something.

Raven's eyes fluttered open at 6:00, and she climbed out of bed at 6:28. Raven sat with her feet hanging off the left side of her bed, she suddenly felt the need to take a shower. She slipped out of her night gown and then she stepped into her shower, she switched on the shower and the water flew out of the spout. She stood for a good minute just letting the water run down her body, cleansing her of the apparent filth. She then soaped up her washcloth to scrub off the unapparent filth. When she finished she slipped into her freshly washed uniform, boots, and cloak. She was now ready to face the world… well, not exactly… but she was ready to head to the kitchen. This thought made her look toward her clock; it was 6:50. She smirked and assumed no one else was awake.

She stepped into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. For some odd reason, she counted the steps on the way. She already knew how many steps she had to take to get to the kitchen, but she felt the need to count again. She reached the kitchen entry way and smirked, "32." She said to her self. Then a voice boomed from in front of her. "…And its' 19 more steps to the couch."

Her head snapped up, and she saw that it was Aqualad. He smiled at her, and she exhaled, then realizing that she was holding her breath. "How did you…"

"You seem like the person who would do that." he said sipping on a glass of water.

Still not convinced, she pushed. "And what kind of person am I?"

He didn't want to argue with her. "The kind of person wakes up at 6-something in the morning…you always wake up this early?" he asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah…it's the only peace I get." She said, she didn't feel like talking but she did it anyway. She floated over to the stove and prepared her tea.

"What? No more step-counting?" he asked playfully. She looked back at him with one of her favorite blank stares. "Okay, okay… I'll drop it." he said giving up. She continued to wait for her water to be ready as she tapped her fingers on the counter top. She never looked at him but she knew that he was staring at her. She decided to ignore him, but it only took a few more seconds for her to get annoyed. "What?" she snapped.

"What 'what'?" he repeated.

"What do you want?" she asked alittle harsher then she intended. He didn't seem to care.

"You just intrigue me." He said shrugging and sipping a bit more of the water in his abnormally shaped cup. She lightly blushed and turned to her tea; it had just called to her. She pulled out her favorite mug, the one that was all black that had these simple words printed on it in an brick-red print: 'Annoy Me. I dare ya'. She turned around to see that Aqualad had disappeared, she shrugged and assumed that he when to bed. She walked to the common room and realized that his 'bed' probably was the couch…exactly where she was headed. Speedy laid at the very end with his head on the arm rest. Mas y Menos, for some reason, were laying on top of both a DVD rack and the CD one next to it. She raised a brow but then turned back the couch. There was plenty more room for her so she sat at the other end. Aqualad wasn't there. She blinked a couple of times but decided to let it go; it wasn't like she _wanted_ to see him. Right?

Two hours passed, Aqualad still hadn't come back, but Raven was too busy to notice. Soon after she finished her tea, and she set off to the roof to meditate as the sun set it's self in the sky. By that time, Cyborg & Robin were already up and pacing. Cyborg left for the kitchen, he didn't want to wait until Beastboy got up to decided that he wanted food. Robin left for an early morning jog, he took one every morning before Starfire woke up; ever since his fight with nothing, it had become a ritual, so he could sort out his thoughts.

After he left, Speedy began to stir at the smell of waffles. With out opening his eyes, Speedy drifted off into the kitchen with his nose as his guide. Upon entering, Cyborg looked at his almost drooling face and chuckled; this snapped Speedy awake. He blinked a couple times then sat on in a chair. "You think you could whip me up a batch of that stuff, Cyborg?" he asked, pulling out a comb to fix his hair from wild to normal.

"No Prob." Cyborg replied, slapping the first batch of waffles onto a plate. "The rest'll be ready later."

"What about me?" Bumblebee asked prancing into the kitchen, with her hands on her hips.

"What about you?" he asked pressing on the waffle on the stove with the spatula, making it sizzle.

"Aren't you gonna make me some?" she asked. Speedy slipped out, not wanted to be in the middle of one of their spats. Cyborg flipped that one off the stove and put another one on to replace it.

"You haven't even asked yet." he said, then turning back around. Bumblebee smirked, she knew he'd say that.

"It's supposed to go unsaid."

"Well, you're gonna have to remind me. I'm a little slow." He said.

"You don't have to say that twice." She mumbled and sat in a chair, same one that Speedy sat in, and the same one that Aqualad sat in. Ironic, ain't it?

Cyborg decided to ignore her and make his, and reluctantly her, breakfast. Time flew fast and soon all the titans were up and about their business. Beastboy and Mas were going head-to-head in a one-on-one boxing match on the gamestation, Menos was playing winner. Cyborg pulled out the Uno cards and planned to whop Bumblebee's behind. Robin had long slipped into the training room and Speedy joined him. Starfire was watching the Uno game. But Aqualad still had not come back, but no one was worried, matter-of-fact, no one even realized knew that he was gone. The only person who did was on the roof meditating.

Cyborg flipped a yellow-3 on top of a red-3 and proclaimed and instant, "UNO!" Bumblebee began to sweat; she still had 3 cards in her hand. Starfire gave her a couple of encouraging words but she wasn't really listening. She didn't want o pick; that would only increase her chances of losing the game, she took one last desperate look at her cards, hoping that by some means of supernaturalism one of them would change into red card, there stood only the color green on each one. Though this game was a triples and doubles game she could have placed all three of her cards down, cause there was no way Cyborg was gonna let her put green on red. No way. As a last resort – that she really didn't want to take, I must add – she reached out to the deck, she pulled out the first one, sent a silent prayer upward, and then looked at her new card; she almost cried.

"BOOYAH, BABY!" she exclaimed and threw the card on to the table; it was a wild-draw-4. "I change the color to green, and since you can't go because you just picked, I'll go for you." she threw down her three identical green-8 cards and dance around the room. Cyborg buried his face in his hands. He had lost.

------------------------------------

Aqualad did one more lap from his lovely home-away-from-home, E-Tower, back to T-Tower. He'd been doing it all morning since he left Raven, and a little bit before. It was the only extra exercise that he got, he didn't really train, he just swam. He always did this; every morning. It was the only peeks of Raven he got during his normal life. She really did fascinate him, and he took note of everything down to when he bites her bottom lip as apposed to her top one. He wasn't stalking her, just watching her closely. It wasn't anything serous and nothing for anyone to worry about. It was just… just what it is. He stepped onto the rocks that surrounded the T-Tower giving it its foundation. He squeezed his hair to try to get the water out. His wet suit was soaked so he decided to wait outside till he dried.

--

Time passed quickly and soon everyone was in the common room counting down the seconds till the mail-guy would arrive. The seating arrangement was like this. Robin and Cyborg sat on each ends of the couch, Speedy was next to Cyborg and Starfire next to Robin, next to Speedy was Beastboy, and Bumblebee sat between Beastboy and Starfire. Mas Y Menos were sitting patiently on the ground, they faced each other going on in a staring contest. Raven, about 3 feet away from the group, hovered slightly over the ground. They were sitting there in silence when Aqualad walked in. All they're heads popped up, and Aqualad froze. "Hey, it's just me."

"Yeah, we know." Beastboy said groggily.

"Where ya been, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Doin' my laps. All you had to do was ask Bee or Speedy. They should know I do 'em every mornin'."

"You swim laps?" Speedy asked, Aqualad's eyes thinned.

"Yes, Speedy… every-day, every-morning; from here to our tower."

"Oh, right…when did you start this?" he asked again.

Aqualad sighed and just walked away. Raven disappeared and he proclaimed that he was going to get a shower. The rest of the nodded at the digital clock on the wall, it was about 8:48. The mail guy was coming at 9:15. they had been waiting there for a good thirty minutes, and some of them were getting worried. Beastboy was beginning to doubt his chances of winning while Cyborg was beginning to get confident. Robin was just staring into space while Mas y Menos began to drift back into dream world. Door bell rand, the titans exchanged glances and Robin stepped up to answer the door.

--

_**There it is. Review if you want more. Flames are always accepted, and examined. If you're going to flame, please let it be constructive. Tell me exactly what you didn't like about the story.**_


	8. FanFic Rejection

**Hotties of the Teen Titans**

**By: Sighs of Emptiness**

I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, but, in case you haven't realized already, I'm not going to continue on with the fanfic. I'm not in a place, mentally or physically, to do so. If anyone wishes to continue the story themselves, I encourage you to do so. As long as you give reference to the person who came up with the idea. I don't want you getting into any trouble. ((sly smile))

Anyway, again, I'm sorry. I hope with time you will forgive me.


End file.
